


Bron-Y-Aur Stomp

by firefly124



Series: Destiel Advent Drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Destiel requires squinting in this one, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a simple walk around the bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bron-Y-Aur Stomp

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Advent Drabbles to [this picture prompt.](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/spirit-of-yule_zpsfbda3a70.jpg.html) Back to Led Zeppelin, this title comes from [this song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NbQ0Cb6h3Ew).

~*~

Apparently, when walking a canine in the same general area several times, they developed a routine. A patrol, Dean called it, and since that supported Castiel's original assertion that Tracker would be a help in hunting, that was as good a word as any.

Of course, patrolling the area around the bunker was a bit pointless, as it was warded against pretty much everything, but perhaps it served as useful practice, noting what was always the same in order to take note of what might ever be different.

As Tracker nosed about in a pile of leaves, Castiel thought for a moment he saw a face. He pulled at the leash to draw the pup away, hand reaching for his phone to call for help. Tracker was having none of it, and as the leaves shifted again, the image was gone. 

Castiel chuckled to himself. It had only been a mirage, like when humans talked about seeing shapes in the clouds or projected their own designs onto the stars. And his reaction! No, it wasn't safe to use his “mojo” as Dean called it, not even here, but if he had truly thought the face was a threat, he could easily have gotten himself and Tracker to safety. Living as a human seemed to be causing him to think like one. 

He wasn't sure whether or not that was a good thing.

Leaves finally thoroughly explored (and fertilized), Tracker allowed himself to be led back to the bunker. If the late-autumn wind seemed to whisper as they went, well, he supposed that was another humanism he had picked up.


End file.
